<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If Only We Could Turn The World Around by Amruta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192463">If Only We Could Turn The World Around</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amruta/pseuds/Amruta'>Amruta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amruta/pseuds/Amruta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I had this story on Wattpad, Although I am thinking about changing its ending.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers &amp; Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Eliza Danvers/Jeremiah Danvers, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Love isn't something you search for on purpose. It finds you. It makes you believe, it makes you complete, it makes you selfish, and it makes you selfless.</p><p><br/>
Lena Luthor wasn't exactly bending on a knee and saying "I love you" kind of person. Or to put it in her own words.</p><p>"Emotions are a scam made to distract you from your goals."</p><p>And it seemed like it helped her. She was a prosperous business tycoon, a youth sensation and an amazing motivational speaker. 6 years ago the thing that was only an idea has turned into a billion dollars industry. She was TIME young Influencer for 4 years in a row. </p><p>Her routine was like clockwork. Eat, Drink, have fun, screw girls and move on with life. She hated the concept of actually having someone there for entire life.</p><p>"Won't life will be bland if you have only one flavour your entire life? Same with relationships. You taste them. You enjoy them. And then move on towards the next."</p><p>Her life was perfect according to her. She didn't need anything until she met her.</p><p>She was definitely something else. A ray of sunshine in the dark. Kara.</p><p>Kara Danvers. She was Gentle, Gorgeous. She was utter perfection. She was going to turn Lena's life upside down. </p><p>The beauty that Almighty created with such perfection was lacking a thing. She couldn't see the colours of the sky, Couldn't watch The Patterns of nature.</p><p>Two people who were so different going to complete each other. They weren't searching for each other. Neither did they wanted it. But it did find them. </p><p>"Love makes its own way."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The First Meet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>"I really don't want to go. Can't someone else just fill up for me." Lena was talking to her Personal Assistant Jess. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"They need you there. You have to go."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Lena was trying to expand L-Corp. She was opening a Franchise and her assistant Jess was trying to persuade her to go to the town where her new franchise was opening. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I don't want to." She was reluctant to go.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"But you need to. The authorities there are not giving clearance. That won't listen to anyone else but you." Now she knew that she needed to go there. The government officials are not very supportive in many manners. It was an important matter. Otherwise, Jess won't tell her to go.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She sighed and said,</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"At least you come with me."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Someone has to be here. They can't handle it on their own. You have to go alone."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"When?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Tonight at 12"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Ok."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She just got up and went to her Apartment. She googled the weather of Midvale and packed the bags accordingly. She took a nap of 3 hours. She didn't know how much time she was going to be there. She boarded the flight. It was a 4 hour Flight. drive for fifteen minutes. That means she'll be in the town around 6 in the morning. Then she had a meeting scheduled for whole Day. She checked her schedule again. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"It's gonna be a long day."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She was thinking when a Gorgeous flight attendant came to her seat.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Mam, you need anything?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I would love it if I could get your number."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The flight attendant was going away. She held her by her wrist.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Don't worry. I'll treat you right."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>After some time The lady in red Gave her a Granola bar with a piece of paper. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"In the bathroom. Will keep the door unlocked."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Lena threw her signature smirk and threw that note under the seat. She sat there for 15 more minutes before the stewardess came out huffing. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What happened?" She was fuming.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I changed my mind."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What about the number?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Let's just say that I don't want it anymore. I'm not emotionally available and you are definitely not the one for me." She stuck out the usual 'It's not you, it's me' speech. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What the..." But in the meantime, she pulled her eye patch down. She heard the lady going away from her seat a little too loudly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She woke with an Announcement in the Morning.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"All Passengers are informed that we're landing at Salt Lake City International Airport in a few minutes. All the passengers are advised to fasten their seatbelts."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>After that, all the Stewardesses came in to help the passengers with their seatbelts. And the lady last night whose name was Ann came in to help Lena with hers. She was giving her a dirty eye.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"If it helps, You're an amazing girl. And you deserve much better than me." Lena was a born charmer and she saw a tinge of red creeping up the women's cheeks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>After the land, Lena insisted that she wanted to drive the Car. She wanted some time alone, for herself. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The CEO started was going towards the city enjoying the essence of the surroundings. After a drive of around fifteen minutes, she entered Midvale. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She was looking around and got a bit lost and in the meantime, a girl came in front of her car. She immediately pressed the brakes and the tires of her car screeched and it came to a halt. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The girl seemed to be shocked by the sudden noise. Lena stepped out and went to the girl.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to the road. Are you alright?" Lena asked with concern in her voice.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Just as this was happening a guy came out of the shop in front. He seemed like he was is in the late '50s. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Kara! Are you ok?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes, John. I'm fine."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Ma'am you need to pay attention to the road when you are driving. That's the simplest rule." The calm voice of the guy was really terrifying for Lena.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Don't John. I'm fine and it wasn't her fault. I didn't realize a car was coming."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"No. I really should've paid attention. I'm sorry. Do you want to go somewhere? I can give you a lift."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"No. I live right down the block. I'll be fine."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Please. It'll make me feel better."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"If you insist."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She opened the door of her car for her. And John escorted her to the door.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>When she saw Kara fumbling for the locks she realised that Kara can't see. Now she was feeling more terrible about what happened. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>After situating in their seats, Lena started the conversation. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"So I guess we didn't introduce ourselves properly. My name is Lena Luthor."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm Kara Danvers."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Kara, I'm really very sorry. I didn't know."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"It wasn't your fault. The people in town are always keeping an eye on me. They are careful. You don't seem like you are from around here."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"No. I'm here for Business."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"That's great. You should tour Midvale. I know it's a small town, but there are numerous things to enjoy."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I don't think I'll be around for that long. But if I do, I guess I have found a tour guide."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"For sure and that's my destination." That made Lena halt the Car. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You sure?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Of course I'm sure. It's the storybook house, with Yellow walls and Red Roof. Little Red Riding Hood's grandma used to live in this house."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"It does look like that,"  Lena said smiling at the dorkiness of the girl. Kara started fiddling with the lock.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Wait," Lena said and got out of the car. She held the door for Kara. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What a sweet Gentleman you are," Kara said.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"If anything I'm a Gentlewoman Mam. And thank you for the compliment."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You want to come inside for Coffee?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I would love to. But I have my first meeting in an Hour. And I need to freshen before that. I reek of flight. Raincheck?" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Definitely, see you soon?."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Certainly and now it's a queue for me to run. Only 54 minutes till the meeting. See you soon."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Bye."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>___________________________________________</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The day after that was quite tiring. Meeting the government officials was annoying. In every meetings, it took every bit of her willpower to not to flip out and say something inappropriate. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>At 8'o clock, she finished all the meetings. Her assistant in the Midvale office, Nia Could see that she was exhausted. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Ma'am, can I do something for you?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"It's Lena. And yes. Do they have a Bar around here?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You hop in the car. I'll meet you outside." The girl said smiling at her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Ok."</p>
  <p>In the next 15 minutes, they were on the road. Nia took her to a small bar nearby. She immediately felt like she stepped on the set of a 1965 cowboy movie.</p>
  <p>It was an old bar with wood architecture inside. They had an acoustic live Band kind of thing. She went straight to the bar. She ordered a pint of beer. The burning sensation that she felt inside of her throat diverted her mind from a stressful day. That's when The announcer at the Bar announced</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"So, next performance today is by the best local Singer and Song Writer of Midvale, Kara Danvers. Cheers.." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>On the mention of that name, Lena turned around. Kara was sitting on a small stool on stage. She had a guitar in her hand. She didn't notice the beauty of the girl in the Morning. But she was looking closely now. She had blonde hairs. Had an amazing face cut. An amazing smile.</p>
  <p>But the feature that attracted her the most was her Eyes. She had the most amazing pair of eyes she'd ever seen. Ocean blue coloured eyes that could steal anyone's heart right away. She couldn't believe that those beautiful eyes were not able to see the beauty she was herself.</p>
  <p>She came out of her thoughts by a strum she heard on strings of Guitar followed by a voice.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"So this is a song Dedicated to all My dear people Here in Midvale. You guys take care of me a lot. And I love you guys."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>I've been getting over it again and again since the last few days</em>
    <br/>
    <em>You know I need you but I still</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Couldn't form a phrase,</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Everything seems so empty without you...</em>
    <br/>
    <em>The Glass Vase, the Photo frames and the house too.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I hope you know I'm talking about you.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Cause you're my Sunshine,</em>
    <br/>
    <em>You're my ray of Moonlight,</em>
    <br/>
    <em>You're the Way I wanna live my life,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I hope you know I'm talking about you.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Cause you're my Sunshine,</em>
    <br/>
    <em>You're my ray of Moonlight,</em>
    <br/>
    <em>You're the Way I wanna live my life,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I love the way you smile,</em>
    <br/>
    <em>The way you always wait for a while</em>
    <br/>
    <em>The way you make it all defined,</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>I hope you know I'm talking about you.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Cause you're my Sunshine,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>You're my ray of Moonlight,</em>
    <br/>
    <em>You're the Way I wanna live my life</em>
    <em>.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Lena was stunned to listen to that voice. She came out of her trance once everyone started clapping. She started clapping as well. She wanted to talk to her so she went ahead. She gave Kara a hand so she could get off the stage.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Thank you!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You're always welcome."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Lena? Is that you?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"So you decided that you want to tour Midvale."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"For now, I am just here to relieve some work stress. By the way, your voice is mesmerizing."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Thank you for the compliment. I try. I love singing. My Mom used to sing for me."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"That's great. Do you want a lift? I mean I could drop you at your house."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"No need. I'll go by myself." She said with a tinge of discomfort in her voice.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Is everything ok?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"It's just that I can't keep roaming around the city with a Stranger. It's a small town. People start talking about stuff."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh. Yeah. Ok. I guess I'll just leave then. But again. You're a voice is amazing."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Kara got out from the bar a few minutes after Lena left. As she got out she felt a jerk and someone pulled her somewhere in a corner. She smelled strong beer in the breath of the person next to her. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Who's this?" She asked Frightened.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You know who I am a baby. Don't you?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Mike! What the hell are you doing?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I wanna kiss you right now."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Mike stay away from me. How many times do I have to tell you that everything's over. We are nothing anymore. You ruined it. Forever."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I don't think so. And there's nothing you can do to stop me now. No one's around and no one is listening to you." Just as he said that he felt a Sudden punch that landed On his face from the side.</p>
  <p>Surprised by the action he looked around trying to find the source. That's when a second punch landed on his nose. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Don't you dare touch a girl without her permission asshole." A familiar sound spoke from Kara's corner. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Lena? Is that you?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Are you ok Kara? I was passing by when I saw this jerk pull you in the dark." In the meantime, he recovered and threw a Punch at Lena. Lena flinched at the sudden pain from her shoulder.</p>
  <p>She looked back again with intense fire in her eyes. This time she kicked him in his guts, landed a few punches on His face till Kara pulled her back forcefully. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Stop Lena. You'll hurt yourself. He's not worth it."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"How dare he touch you?" She was still furious.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Let it be. Let's just leave." She started leaving the place but landed one more kick in his ribs.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"So, are you coming with me now? Or we're still strangers?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes, what?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes, I'll come with you."</p>
  <p>Lena pulled the girl by her hand and threw a last glare at the guy on the ground.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is what you get for now, and we'll meet next week.</p><p>(P.S. I kinda wrote that weird song. So, there's no way you'll find it on the internet. I know it kinda sucks, but I thought why not?)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, let's say it is the start of something new.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>